When Fire Meets Water 2: The Sword of Destruction
by Danni Tran
Summary: The Sword of Destruction is a powerful object that can destroy an entire country if in the wrong hands. The princess of the Snow Country is the only person who can retrieve it, but when she becomes the target of a frightening man named Ryoga, it's up to Team 7 and Azumi to protect her and the sword. Sasuke x OC
1. Chapter 1

**As you may know, this is the first chapter of the 2nd part of the "When Fire Meets Water" trilogy. Reading the first part is not required to understand the whole story; I don't blame you, that story is 3 years old. So if you don't want to read it, here are some important information:**

**Azumi is on Team 7.**

**Her element is water.**

**She has been living with Kakashi for the past years after her parents passed away.**

**She does not like Sasuke; or at least she didn't. They're okay now. At the end of the last chapter in the first story in the trilogy, they kissed and everyone knows.**

**They are now 14.**

**Here's the summary:**

**The Sword of Destruction is a powerful object that can destroy an entire country if in the wrong hands, and unfortunately, it is. The enemy has planned to kidnap the heiress of the sword, but things might not be so easy with Team 7 around, especially with Azumi. Now not only do they have to protect the princess, they also have to retrieve the sword and save the Ice Village. Sasuke x OC**

There was a little ruckus down at the number one ramen stand. Apparently, a _"dobe" _forgot his money and was asking the "_teme" _to pay for him, and their "_aho_" of a friend seemed to have forgotten hers too.

"Come on, Sasuke! We'll pay you back!" Naruto pleaded.

"Promise!" Azumi added.

"No."

"Pretty please?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Azumi urged.

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles?" Naruto pressed.

"NO."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top with sprinkles and fudge?"

"Fine." Sasuke gave in.

14-year-old Naruto and Azumi high-fived each other happily. Seeing this, Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Losers," mumbled the Uchiha as he finished up his bowl of noodles.

"But you would do anything for us," Azumi sang as her tallest teammate paid the money for all three of their meals.

"Hn."

All of a sudden, a flash of pink caught their eyes, and they all looked down the road to find Haruno Sakura running towards them. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Azumi!" the young girl called out.

"Sakura?" Azumi asked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto repeated with an even happier and energetic voice that only belonged to him.

The cherry blossom reached them. "I just heard that they're shooting a new film at the Cinema! Ino-pig said that it featured the really famous actress, Sureyuki Akira! Want to go watch it with me?" she asked.

Azumi asked, "What's it called?"

"The Sword of Destruction."

"The Sword of Destruction? That sounds cool!" exclaimed the blond.

"I heard it was! Want to go see it?"

"Sure!" Azumi agreed.

Sakura then turned to the silent Uchiha. "How about you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked sweetly.

"Hn."

"That's yes in Sasuke language. Let's go!" exclaimed Azumi.

**X X X**

Meanwhile, their Hokage, Tsunade, decided to take a break and look out at the sky. She watched as a flock of birds flew across the sunny afternoon sky.

"Shizune," she suddenly said.

"H-Hai?" stammered her assistant, who was caught off guard.

"Call Team Seven. I have a mission for them," announced the blonde-haired woman. Shizune nodded respectfully before going to request someone to retrieve the interesting team.

_I hope this works out, _Lady Hokage thought.

**X X X**

"That was an amazing movie! I loved it how they made the sword. If only the Sword of Destruction existed. That would be so cool!" Naruto rambled.

Sasuke spoke, "Too bad there isn't a Sword of Destruction."

"How do you know? What if there is?" Naruto and Azumi asked in unison before locking eyes and laughing. The four were oblivious that a certain person was watching them. After a few minutes, the person decided to reveal itself. But before they had the chance, out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared.

"Yo!" he greeted, startling the four Genin.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't scare us like that!" Sakura scolded.

The Jounin smiled brightly. "Sorry," he apologized. "I was just informed that Lady Hokage wants to talk to us."

"Granny Tsunade?" Azumi and Naruto spoke in unison again, earning a nod from their sensei.

"I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants to talk to us about," Sakura wondered out loud.

"Then let's go," Kakashi said. His four students nodded.

The figure in the shadows began to move out. A sudden feeling that they were being watched reached Sasuke and he quickly jerked his head at the source - a tall, leafy tree nearby. The figure immediately stopped his movement and watched the Uchiha, and just as the Sharingan user began to reach for a kunai, Azumi called out his name.

"Sasuke! Come on!" the light-haired girl called out.

His eyes flickered to Azumi before he withdrew his hand back into his pockets. With one last glance at the tree, he set off to catch up with his team.

**X X X**

**Updated: 7/19/13**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Fire Meets Water 2**

**The Sword of Destruction**

**Chapter 02**

Team 7 soon found themselves walking along the streets of Konoha in the direction of the Hokage building. Leading the group was Kakashi who was reading his weird Icha Icha book. Sasuke trailed after Azumi, Naruto, and Sakura. As usual, he wasn't interested in being involved with their shenanigans, especially when Naruto and Azumi were involved, because whenever they were, he either ended up having to get them out of trouble, drenched in paint, or chased by fangirls.

The Uchiha was cut off from his thoughts when a loud commotion was heard to his right. His team seemed to have noticed too because they looked over as well. Even Kakashi peeked over his book.

"Let go of me! I didn't do anything!"

"Stop lying! You can't fool me!"

"But I really didn't do anything!"

The racket was coming from a middle aged man and a hooded girl about their age wearing a navy cloak. "I said give it back!" he demanded. The girl looked at him with obvious fear in her eyes.

Seeing this, Kakashi put away his book and took the initiative to walk over and ask what had happened.

"This girl stole something from my shop and she won't give it back!"

Kakashi rubbed his masked chin. "How much is it?"

"Twenty thousand ryo!"

Kakashi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I'll pay for it then," stated the Jounin before handing the shopkeeper said amount. The man snatched the money out of the Kakashi's hand and stormed away, earning disapproving looks from the Genin.

"Jeez, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Azumi mumbled.

Kakashi walked over to the girl who stared at him with a frightened expression on her face.

"Hello, I'm Hatake Kakashi," he greeted with a masked smile. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded lightly. "Thank you, Hatake-san. I apologize deeply. The truth is, a boy stole it and ran off behind me, and the shopkeeper thought I had stolen it instead. I'm really sorry." She bowed repeatedly.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's fine, as long as you're okay," he said.

The girl smiled before noticing the headband on the silver-haired man's head. "Hatake-san, are you by chance a shinobi?" she questioned.

"Yes I am. Is there a reason why you ask?"

"Well . . . I am needed in Lady Hokage's office, but I'm terribly lost. I would greatly appreciate it if you and your colleagues are able to escort me."

"The old hag?" exclaimed Naruto. "We're going to see her too! Let's go togeth—OW! SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

"Don't call Tsunade-sama that, _baka_!"

Kakashi ignored his students and nodded. "I don't see why not," he answered.

The girl beamed and Naruto blushed at how pretty she looked in the sunlight. Azumi seemed to notice this too because a mischievous grin made its way onto her face.

_Remind me to tease Naruto about this later, _she thought to herself. She then noticed the Uchiha staring at the girl too and her face slightly fell. _Well she is pretty . . ._

In a matter of seconds, they were off, continuing towards the Hokage building once more.

"Thank you again, Hatake-san," said the girl.

Kakashi laughed lightly and scratched the back of his neck. "It's fine, really. Ah, that's right. What's your name?"

The girl hesitated which went unnoticed by the Jounin and Sasuke. "A-Aria," she replied.

Naruto grinned. "Aria? That's such a pretty name! Can I call you Aria-chan?"

"S-Sure."

"Well, Aria-chan! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the future Hokage, dattebayo!"

Sakura smiled at Aria. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Azumi!" the white-haired Genin exclaimed before nodding at the Uchiha. "That's Sasuke – he doesn't talk much."

"Because he's antisocial, datteba—OW, SAKURA-CHAN!"

Aria laughed elegantly as she watched the scene unfold before her. She then sneaked a look at a certain raven and blushed lightly. _Wow . . . he's really handsome, _she thought, smiling.

Sasuke felt eyes on him and turned his head. To his surprise, he found Aria staring at him with a fond look on her face. Oh no. He knew this look. _Don't tell me, another fangirl, _he thought nonchalantly. But he had to admit, she was quite pretty, even in his eye.

_No. _Sasuke gazed at Azumi who was laughing with Naruto. _Not as much as her. _

**X X X**

Inside her office, Lady Tsunade was reviewing files at her desk. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she read the folder in her hands:

_Sakiwara Aria_

_Status: deceased_

_Age of Death: 35_

_Occupation: Queen of the Crystal Kingdom_

The Hokage's expression slightly hardened and she looked up at Shizune who was standing behind the desk. "Queen Aria had a daughter, didn't she?" she asked.

Shizune nodded. "Yes, Princess Asahi."

"How old is she now?"

"Thirteen, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded and closed the file before placing it onto her desk. She was just in time too because suddenly, the door to her office flung open and in jumped a blonde shinobi and a white-haired kunoichi.

"Granny Tsunade!" Azumi and Naruto shouted happily.

Tsunade twitched. "Haven't you two heard of _knocking_?"

Accompanying them were the rest of Team 7 as well as an unfamiliar girl with light blue eyes wearing a blue cloak. She pulled her hood down, revealing hair that matched the color of her eyes. Wait a minute . . . This girl couldn't be—

Tsunade immediately stood up. "Asahi-hime!" she addressed.

Azumi, Naruto, and Sakura gawked. "HIME?" they yelled in unison.

Sasuke blinked. Wow. That was unexpected.

2 minutes later, Team 7 found themselves seated at a table with cups of green tea in front of them.

"The girl you have brought here is really Sakiwara Asahi, the princess of the Snow Country."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you all," apologized the young girl when she saw the look of shock on everyone's face. "The truth is I am being hunted by a frightening man named Sakashi Ryoga."

"Hunted?" interrupted Naruto. "Hunted for what?"

"Ryoga is after a powerful weapon called the Sword of Destruction; the only person who has access to it is Asahi-hime," explained Tsunade.

Azumi's face lit up. "Wait!" she yelled, startling the whole room. "Did you just say the Sword of Destruction?"

Tsunade nodded. "The Sword of Destruction is real, and it's different from how the movie portrayed it. It's hidden in a top-secret location known only by few and to access the room, you will need chakra from the royal family of the Snow Country. Asahi-hime is the last successor of the throne and knowing this, Ryoga has set his sight on her."

"What happens if Ryoga gets the sword?" asked Naruto.

Sakura twitched. "Were you not watching the movie?"

"But she said it's different from the movie, Sakura-chan!"

Tsunade's face turned grim. "If Ryoga is able to retrieve the sword, he has the ability to destroy an entire country in less than half a day. Specifically, the sword uses his chakra and multiplies his strength by a large number and he can use this to destroy countless cities, mountains, you name it."

"What does he want with it?" piped up Azumi.

"The exact reason is unknown but knowing Ryoga, it isn't pretty. Most of the Jounin are out on missions and I can't afford to send the rest of them. Judging from previous events, Team 7 is the best choice."

Naruto and Azumi grinned before high-fiving each other. Kakashi seemed pleased with this, Sakura smiled on the outside but was really shannaro-ing on the inside, and Sasuke was . . . well . . . Sasuke.

"Be careful, everyone. This is categorized as a B-Ranked mission with a chance of being an A, but I heard you all handled Zabuza after a month of becoming a Genin. You will be leaving at six o'clock sharp tomorrow in the morning, so be ready and get some rest."

They all saluted. "Yes ma'am!" they said.

As the six started to get up and leave, a thought occurred to Sasuke. The raven turned back around to everyone's surprise. "What happens to Asahi if Ryoga gets her chakra?" he asked.

Kakashi nodded. "That is a good question."

Tsunade rose from her chair and started to pace around the room. "Because she is not able to channel her chakra correctly, Ryoga has a machine that can extract it from her, and if this happens-" Tsunade's face darkened – "she will die."

**X X X**

**Updated: 7/24/13**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Fire Meets Water 2**

**The Sword of Destruction**

**Chapter 03**

The next morning, everyone was ready and at the Main Gates at 6 AM sharp. Asahi had stayed with Sakura, since she was the only one with a proper family. Once Kakashi made sure everything was set, they were off on their way.

The six were headed towards the border of the Fire Country. From there, they would aboard a ship that would take them to the Land of the Snow, after that, they would continue their journey by foot. Four hours soon past before Naruto and Azumi started getting on everybody's nerves.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto whined for the nth time that day.

"NO!" Sakura hollered, giving him a hit on the head. "We are not there yet!"

"How much longer?" Azumi groaned.

Kakashi looked at his students. "About two hours at this pace," he answered.

To skip time, he pulled out his perverted book and began reading, earning him a look given by Azumi before she turned towards Asahi.

"So, Asahi-hime, tell us more about the Crystal Kingdom," she said, trying to start a pleasant conversation.

Asahi smiled at her before answering. "Well, it snows just like the rest of the Snow Country. My castle's structure is made entirely out of crystal, and it's pretty large, I suppose. My mother, father, and little brother, Hayate, live there with our loyal subjects. Well, that was until Ryoga attacked."

"What happened to your brother, hime?" Sakura inquired.

A look of sorrow appeared on Asahi's features. "Ryoga captured him as a prisoner and he won't let him go until he gets what he wants," she replied back sadly.

Everyone remained silent after that, but Naruto spoke up to break it. He gave her one of his infamous smiles and a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Asahi-hime! We will definitelysave your brother and kingdom!" he promised before turning to Azumi. "Right, Azumi-chan?"

The white haired kunoichi nodded with a determined smile. "That's right!" she agreed.

"Don't worry," Sakura joined in, "it'll turn out all right. We have Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei after all!"

Asahi gave them all a warm smile. "Thank you, everyone."

The atmosphere then livened up and the next two hours passed by quickly due to their humorous conversations. Asahi had began growing more comfortable with her bodyguards; but she had to admit, the one that really caught her eye was the quiet shinobi named Uchiha Sasuke. While Naruto, Sakura, and Azumi were talking ahead of the group, she snuck back and attempted to make the Uchiha open up.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," she said.

The dark haired shinobi looked down at her considering she was shorter than him but remained silent.

A blush slowly crept up her face. "Tell me about your life," she said softly.

Sasuke broke eye contact and looked straight ahead with a hard gaze. "There's nothing to say," he replied bluntly. To be honest, he had no interest in talking to her, even if she was a princess from a faraway kingdom. Sure, he had to admit she was one of the prettiest girls he ever met, but looks didn't matter as much to him.

_Unless . . . _

The Uchiha let out a 'tch' but the princess didn't notice.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" she asked when he didn't say anything back.

"I'm fine."

From in front, Azumi laughed at the sight of Sakura punching Naruto for complimenting a girl he saw at the hot springs. Suddenly, she had a strange feeling that she was being watched, but when she turned around, all she saw Sasuke talked to Asahi – well, kind of. He looked disinterested but the royal girl didn't seem to notice.

Azumi then turned back and sighed unconsciously. Kakashi, who was walking beside her, looked away from his book and down at her.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked, seeing the troubled look on her face.

The kunoichi looked up. "Huh? Oh no, it's nothing."

She could have sworn she heard Kakashi mumbled something under his breath, but she let it slide. Something wasn't sitting right with her, but what?

**The Harbor**

"Yes, we're finally here!" Naruto cheered they passed a sign that read "Fire Country Border Harbor".

Unfortunately, his excitement didn't last very long. Everyone was shocked when a windmill shuriken suddenly flew out from the trees but Naruto was able to dodge it, though barely by an inch. Three ninjas suddenly emerged.

The first was dark-haired man with a grin that practically yelled out he was trouble.

The shinobi beside him was a blonde male in his early 30's or so. He had a strange hairstyle that was slicked forward at the front of his head but fell loose at the back. In his hands were two long, silver chains that he twirled.

The third was a redhead kunoichi in her late 20's or so. Her hair was tied back into a tight ponytail and her dark eyes shown with malicious intent. But the thing that stood out the most was the giant forest-green snake slithering at her heels.

Kakashi tore his eyes from his book and looked at the trio. "Who are you?" he questioned as Sasuke stood protectively in front of Asahi who shrank back from fear.

The woman smirked. "Hand over the girl unless you want to die," she stated.

"You're going to have to get through us first, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled.

Azumi smirked mischievously as she stepped beside Sasuke to guard the princess. "Unless you're too scared," she challenged.

The dark-haired man smirked. "Don't say we didn't warn you," he sneered before disappearing from his place beside his teammates.

Azumi blinked. "What? Where did he—"

But before she could finish her sentence, the man materialized in front of her before landing a kick on her stomach so strong that it sent her slamming into the tree two yards away. Azumi coughed and slid down onto the dirt, causing a puff of dust and particles to surround the air around her.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Azumi-chan!" he shouted. "Teme, what did you do to—"

But he was interrupted when a chain shot out and attempted to capture him. His attention was averted to the unknown blonde shinobi with the strange haircut. "Oh no you don't, pretty boy," the man purred. "You're _mine_."

The woman petted her snake before locking eyes with Kakashi. "Looks like I will be your opponent then," she announced.

Sasuke watched all of this and gritted his teeth as Naruto and Sakura engaged in combat with the blonde man and Kakashi with the snake woman. His hands slipped into his pouch before pulling out a kunai. He then focused on the dark-haired man before him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

The man leered. "I'm Kairo," he revealed. "And I'm the fastest person you will ever meet."

**Updated: 7/25/13**


	4. Chapter 4

_That girl, she always gets herself in trouble, _Sasuke thought after glancing at the field of dust where Azumi was last located.

He looked back just in time to dodge his enemy's attack. He took notice of the others.

Naruto and Sakura were a good time, despite them bickering all the time. Kakashi was doing fine just the way he was. What else did you expect of the world famous Copy Ninja?

He stole a glance at his whited hair teammate, but couldn't spot her once more.

_Dang it, Azumi! _Sasuke yelled his head.

"Uh, uh, uh, Sasuke, you should pay attention during a battle," Kairo, taunted. The Uchiha grunted and landed two kicks on his opponent's stomach. But he couldn't stop worrying about Azumi.

Asahi herself was terrified.

Who wouldn't be when three Jounin-leveled shinobi were after your life?

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. He knew she was strong, but did she make the last move? He ducked from the swipe of a sword and fired a punch at the missing nin.

Azumi's opponent, Rai, smirked and let out a mocking laugh.

"That was big talk for a little girl that couldn't even dodge my attack!" he sneered.

"Rai, get the girl and let's leave!" Kairo ordered. Rai nodded and lunged for the trembling girl. "Come here, princess. I won't hurt you," he said before cracking a smirk," much."

Asahi squirmed out of his reach. "Get away from me!" she cried.

"Kuso...," Sasuke swore before activating his Sharingan. "Get away from her!"

Rai shook his head. "No way!" He just gripped onto the princess harder, starting to bruise her delicate skin. He was shocked when the ground below him broke and a fist came in contact with his chin. The impact caused him to fly upwards and land on his knees.

Now standing protectively in front of Asahi was a slightly injured Azumi.

"As if I'm going to let you take her without a fight," the Genin said, wiping the dirt off her cheek.

"How'd you get out of it?" Rai demanded.

"Let's just say this thing happened before." Azumi thought back to the time her, Sasuke, and Naruto were trapped in Haku's ice dome and he almost killed Sasuke, who had thought quickly and concentrated the chakra to his feet.

She quickly turned back to her client and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm here for you, hime. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Hey!" Everyone turned their attention- or when they could without getting hurt- towards Kakashi. "Get on the ship!"

Azumi quickly grabbed Asahi and navigated towards the ship.

Rai narrowed his eyes dangerously and pulled out four shuriken.

Nobody ignored him.

He fired them all at the two girls running towards the ship. Unfortunately, Azumi didn't have good enough reflexes to pull out her kunai and block his attack. Instead, she defended the princess with her arm, causing all four weapons to strike her arm.

Rai took out four shuriken once more and flung them at the Genin. They were all shocked when Sasuke jumped in front of her and performed a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" he called out and brought his fingers up to his mouth before breathing out a gigantic ball of fire. He then turned around.

"Go," he ordered.

Azumi threw him a grateful look and continued leading Asahi safely towards the ship. Asahi climbed on quickly with Azumi tailing right behind her. Sasuke came next. Azumi winced she felt a sting coming from her wound. Asahi took notice of this and started freaking out.

"Are you okay, Azumi? I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry!" she cried.

Azumi shot her a reassuring smile. "No, I'm fine. It's not your fault."

Sakura and Naruto aboard the ship.

"Kakashi-sensei, come on!" Naruto bellowed. The Jouninnodded. As the ship began to sail away, retreated. Their enemies seemed unfazed. Instead, they had another plan in mind.

"We're going to attack them when they arrive, aren't we?" the one with the chains, Kaoru, spoke.

Kakashi's opponent, Tsukasa, nodded and smirked.

"Let's go. I've got a plan in mind."

**On the Ship**

"Ow... ow... OW! WILL IT KILL YOU TO BE MORE GENTLE?" Azumi hollered. Sasuke was dabbing her wounds with an alcohol dipped cotton ball.

"It's your fault for not dodging in the first place," he grumbled.

"Stupid Uchiha- OWWWW! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"Will you two keep it down in there?"

Azumi blushed at Naruto's comment. The two Genin were inside Azumi's new assigned room on the ship, and Sasuke was treating her wound. Naruto and Sakura were standing outside the room talking about something with Kakashi and Asahi. Why they didn't enter the room was… actually, Azumi wasn't sure.

Azumi could have swore she heard Sasuke mumbled something after his breath.

**No cliffhanger this time XD Comment please ^_^ Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**And to answer some questions, yes, I did get the inspiration after watching the first movie, but my story and the movie is different.**


	5. Chapter 5

A blanket of dark clouds covered sky as their ship traveled across the vast sea. The breeze brushed against their skin, causing the girls to smile.

"It looks like there's a storm coming this way," Kakashi stated, looking up at the gray blanket above.

"Great, just what we needed," Azumi said sarcastically," another obstacle."

From below, the waves crashed into the ship's side, tipping it a bit. "Do you think we're going to make it to the Land of Snow before the storm comes?" Asami asked.

Kakashi admitted," Honestly, I don't know."

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, how much longer do you think we're going to be on this ship?" Naruto complained.

"It looks like it's going to be another hour or so. It's only been four hours so far."

"Actually, I'm kind of enjoying this! It feels so good! It's not hot like Konoha, so I guess we better enjoy this as much as it lasts," Sakura spoke. Sasuke just stood on the sidelines, watching the wide land of seas in his own little world of peace and quiet.

Or, at least before Azumi barged in.

"Yo, Uchiha, what's up?" she asked, popping beside him.

Though startled by her sudden appeared next to him, he kept his calm posture. "Hn."

"You know," she spoke," you should really learn how to broaden your vocabulary. Maybe a little 'hey' or 'how are you doing' is good too."

"Give it up, Azumi-chan. You can't break through the human ice cube," Naruto snickered, earning a whack from his pink haired crush.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun like that," she scolded, causing Azumi to sweat drop.

"But Sakura-chan!" came Naruto's usual reply and another punch.

As the minutes passed, the waves became rougher. The wind turned stronger, and the sun was no longer in sight. All along the scenario were gray clouds and high tides.

"I don't think we're going to make it in time," Sakura said worriedly.

"I'm afraid you're right, Sakura," Kakashi agreed, covering his face with his right hand. "This might turn out really bad."

And he was right, because in the next ten minutes, water was flooding the ship. Their large wooden boat tipped over to the right, causing everyone to tumble in the same direction. Heavy rain pelted down onto their heads as they tried to take cover down below.

"Everyone!" Kakashi shouted over the sound of the roaring waves. "Get under! It's too dangerous to be up here in the rain, especially with those crates being in the air!"

The ship was originally a cargo ship, but was later transformed to a travel boat. Still, they never did remove the baggage kept on, so there were four crates hanged up in the wide open air by two thick pieces of rope.

As the storm got more serious, it became even harder to see.

"Asahi-hime, where are you?" Azumi yelled.

"Azumi!" Sasuke called out. He was standing at the door leading towards the lower deck. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the princess! What do you think I'm doing, genius?"

The Uchiha let out a frustrated grunt. "Just come back and I'll look for her!"

"No! I can do it!"

"Stop being stubborn, idiot!"

"Stop being stupid, moron!"

"Just come back inside!"

"I don't want-" Before Azumi could finish her sentence, a hand snatched out and grabbed her wrist. This sudden action startled her greatly until she realized who it was. "Hime?"

"Azumi!" the teen exclaimed. "Is that you?"

"Y-" The sound of a very loud creaking disrupted their mini conversation. All three looked up. But by the time, it was too late. The next thing they knew, a giant crate was sent flying down towards Azumi and Asahi. Almost on instincts, the white haired kunoichi pushed her client out of the way.

But unfortunately, didn't make it herself.

The last thing she heard was her name being yelled out.

By Uchiha Sasuke.

**It's kind of a short chapter, but it's an interesting chapter ^_^ I just got hugged by my crush today! :D Unfortunately, at the end of the day, I found out he liked some other girl (or at least that's what I heard). But anyways, I still like him XD**

**Updated: September 24, 2010**


End file.
